


Melt In Your Hand

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [19]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out in Taylor's aparment. Karlie keeps her warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt In Your Hand

"Well, this is rather cozy, isn't it?" Karlie said, sitting back down on the couch next to Taylor once she'd lit the last candle on the couch table. Taylor was pouting when she looked over at her. Karlie couldn't help but giggle a little at the expression on her face. Taylor in turn rolled her eyes like she was annoyed, but there was a smile pulling at her lips. 

Karlie knew that Taylor wasn't a big fan of things she had planned not going the way she had planned for them to go. Not that there were really plans for their rare leisurely evening anymore but all of their usual activities - tumblr, movies, baking and dance parties in the kitchen - required electricity. With the power having gone out in the entire building and maintenance not coming in until tomorrow morning all of those plans were off the table. So they'd looked for flashlights and candles by the light of their phones and transformed the living room into something that Karlie thought would do quite nicely if they wanted to sacrifice something or hex someone. 

Taylor was wracked by a shiver next to her then, jostling Karlie a little and pulling her out of her head. 

"Cold?" Karlie asked, a bit superfluously, and reached for the giant quilt on the back rest of the couch before Taylor had even answered. Taylor had always been sensitive to the cold, so Karlie scooted closer and wrapped the quilt around both of their shoulders like a huge cape. 

"Thanks," Taylor murmured and let her body sag against Karlie's. 

"No problem," Karlie said and, after a few heart beats of silence, nudged Taylor with her shoulder. 

"Hey. It looks quite witchy with all the candles, right? Like we should be sacrificing a virgin or something," Karlie said. 

Taylor snorted none too elegantly and turned to grin wickedly at Karlie. 

"None of those around, I'm afraid," she said. 

"Damn," Karlie replied, faking disappointment and making Taylor giggle. 

"Well, there are other ways to work magic," Taylor went on. 

"Yeah?" Karlie asked, raising an eyebrow. Taylor nodded, grin still wicked. 

"Yeah. Orgasms work really well, I've heard," she said. 

Karlie felt her eyes go wide and her face flush as her heart picked up speed. 

"Keep you warm too," she said, voice dropping into a more intimate register automatically and one hand trailing up the inside of Taylor's thigh. 

"Two birds with one stone," Taylor said, spreading her legs a little to allow for easier access. 

Heat bloomed in Karlie's belly. 

"Fuck, yeah, come here," she said, pulling at Taylor's shoulders to get her to stretch out along the sofa, pressing her back into the backrest and lying down next to her, pulling the quilt up over them. 

Taylor's breath came a little more heavily too when Karlie leaned in for the first kiss, arms wrapping around Taylor's waist to hold her close and hold herself close to her, wary off the edge of the couch right behind her. Taylor moaned against her when she grabbed at her ass underneath her tiny, fluttery skirt and weaselled one of her own hands up underneath Karlie's sweater and t-shirt, flattening out over her stomach and pushing her bra up over the swell of her breasts. 

"Shit," Karlie huffed, pulling back a little. "You're raring to go, aren't you?" 

Taylor whined a little at the loss of Karlie's lips against hers and ducked down to fit her own to Karlie's neck. 

"You're warm," she mumbled there before letting her teeth and tongue tease a mark into Karlie's skin. 

"Gonna get you warm too, baby," Karlie promised and pushed both hands up underneath Taylor's skirt to pull her tights down far enough so she could get her hand inside Taylor's panties. Karlie herself already felt overheated underneath the quilt, with Taylor's hand teasing her nipple and her lips teasing her neck, all of her clothes still on and the heat in her stomach burning her from the inside. At least she knew her fingers weren't cold when she shoved them into Taylor's panties, being met with nothing but wetness and heat there. 

"So wet, Taylor," she murmured, drawing a little moan from Taylor, and pressed closer to her with her whole body. 

It was different like this, with the candle light flickering over the little bit of Taylor's hair and face she could see, both of their bodies hidden underneath the quilt and their clothes when they usually both liked to look their fill. But Taylor was as hot and wet and soft as ever and Karlie knew her body. Knew the soft sounds she huffed when Karlie traced her fingers around her pussy, knew the hitch in her breath when she pushed _in_ just a little bit, knew the way she bit off moans when Karlie started rubbing at her clit in earnest only to back off again. 

Taylor fell apart so beautifully when Karlie teased her into her orgasms slowly, but consistently, all light touches and absolutely no urgency, even when Karlie wanted to swallow her whole and felt her whole body vibrate with it. There wasn't a word Karlie knew that could describe the way she felt when Taylor's hips started moving against her, when she would just still her finger and let Taylor rub against it - the one point of pressure rarely enough to get her off to a satisfying end, before she'd come back with more. 

Still she'd rub at Taylor just as slowly with her whole hand, dip inside with a finger or two just for the way it made Taylor arch before tickling her clit again, coaxing an orgasm out of her that had Taylor roll onto her back, arch her spine and tilt her head back, the line of her neck long and enticing. Taylor always grabbed for things to hold onto moments before she came as if she was being pulled out of her body by it. Usually she'd cling to the sheets, or Karlie's hair if she'd ducked down to lick her out, but now she clung to Karlie's wrist with one hand and when her other one scrabbled over the surface of the couch without finding purchase she grabbed onto her own breast, squeezing harshly. 

"Fu--u--- _uck_ ," she moaned, the long line of her body pulled tight with tension before sagging in relief, laughing breathlessly when she had to twitch her hips away from Karlie's relentless fingers. 

"Warmer?" Karlie asked, leaning in to nip at the edge of Taylor's jaw and letting her hand rest on her warm skin. 

"For now, yeah," Taylor said, turning to capture Karlie's lips in a kiss. "But what'll I do when I cool off?" 

Karlie laughed and let her hand return to where Taylor was even slicker now. 

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to do it again." 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Melt In Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610338) by [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine)




End file.
